Don't Panic
by BeyondBelief01
Summary: Ginny finds out that in times of panic, her mind makes up ridiculous schemes. One-shot


**I wrote this ****story a while ago, but I finished it today. I was inspired by a certain scene from the television series "Primeval", so people who know that show might recognize some dialogue. I hope you like it anyway.**

It's D/G, post-Hogwarts, I simply prefer to write post-fics, I guess.

This is a one-shot, so there aren't going to be more chapters. I like open endings and I believe this story has to have one.

**Disclaimer: there's not a lot here but what's here isn't mine.**

Friday night. Music was playing and Ginny Weasley was surrounded by wizards and witches as the air around her seemed to get thinner and thinner, and hotter, too. The hot, dry air was caused by the body-warmth of the people inside the pub.

It was one of those nights.

One of those nights where Ginny could've gotten drunk if she had wanted to, but she didn't.

Okay, scrap that. Getting drunk was actually what she wanted to do at that very moment, because the brown-eyed, slender guy who was hitting on her was totally getting on her nerves. He was coming up with one slimey chat-up line after the other. She didn't feel like being rude, so she nodded and smiled a little bit, be it with a faint hint of annoyance.

She had yet to meet people she knew, it seemed like this pub wasn't really populair among her friends. At the bar though, she saw one familiar looking face, but that face wasn't the one of a friend. He was a lot of things, but he wasn't a friend. Oh yeah, his looks were good, but his heart certainly wasn't.

Hell, it was Draco Malfoy.

While she was wondering what Malfoy was doing in here, she hadn't paid any attention to the guy in front of her. A second too late, she realized that he started to bend forward and she could feel his warm breath in her face. She quickly realized he was about to kiss her.

Ginny's mind panicked and she dodged the face of the guy in front of her. She had no idea what to do, it felt like her brains had dripped out of her head. Where she normally had one of ther witty comments ready, she remained silent. In mean time, her brains made up the most ridiculous scheme ever. Later, after everything had happened, she would've wondered if something had been slipped into her drink, but at the time it seemed a pretty logical thing to do.

She was going to do it. She was going to bring this to an end with that ridiculous scheme of hers.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," she whispered, "because, you see, the guy staring at us behind your back, he wouldn't be very pleased if you did so."

The guy scowled and withdrew his face a bit, just enough to look around to the guy that was looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Why? He isn't your boyfriend, is he?"

Ginny shrugged indifferently.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'm merely saying that you really shouldn't get him mad," she smiled lightly, "excuse me," she said and she turned around and walked away from Mr. Slimeball.

She knew Malfoy was going to hate her for what she was about to do -hell, she'd even hate herself- and yet she was certain that this was the best thing to do. It's what they call a spur of the moment. Well, obviously, she just wasn't thinking clearly, otherwise she would've come up with something better than this.

She sighed and faced a surprised Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley, wha-" he tried to finish his sentence but Ginny had abruptly put her finger against his mouth to shut him up. It worked.

"Don't panic," was all she said, and before he could say anything further, she had brushed her lips lightly against his, clutching at his shoulders so he couldn't withdraw too quickly.

When she moved back, he looked at her with confusion on his face. Ginny had to admit that it looked adorable. The look didn't last long though.

"What have I done to deserve that?" he said, his trademark-smirk spreading across his features while he raised one eyebrow.

"Nothing, just...I was about to kill that slimeball over there, and I thought this was defenitely a better option."

"Why me? Of all the guys in this pub you had to pick me?"

Ginny shrugged.

"I guess it's because I knew you," she said.

"What? Is that what they call reversed logic?" he smirked and shook his head.

Ginny looked slightly confused.

"Why?"

"Oh please, Weasley, don't act like you don't have any brains inside that head of yours. First of all," he began to count off the reasons on his fingers, "it would've been easier to pick a random person, so you wouldn't have to deal with the consequenses,"

"But-" Ginny muttered.

"No 'buts'," he quickly said, cutting her off, "alright, second," he pointed at his chest, "I'm a Malfoy. You," he pointed at her nose, "are a filthy, muggle-loving Weasley. We're supposed to be enemies. And unless you were trying to snog me to death, you've certainly crossed a line here."

She thought he was done after two reasons, but she was wrong about that and that made it even more embarrassing for her.

"And third," he continued, but Ginny thought it would be better if she'd shut him up, so she slapped against his chest with her hand.

"Shut up. Just, shut up."

He looked at her, disturbed.

"Not only snogging but also beating me to death? Merlin, you really want to make sure you've killed me," he grinned and Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes at so much nonsense.

"You wanna know why I picked you? You, of all people?"

"Spit it out," Malfoy said, looking rather amused.

Ginny swallowed slowly, her troath suddenly burning, she had no idea where that came from.

"You happened to be in sight. I came up with this ridiculous plan. And then...I sort of told that guy...that you're my boyfriend."

Malfoys eyebrows were now almost touching his hairline and Ginny had to surpress a giggle as it looked rather funny.

"Your _what_? Weasley, are you out of your mind?" he raised his voice. For a second, Ginny was afraid the guy would hear him, but that was almost impossible with all the buzzing noises of people talking and the slow sound of the music in the background.

"I never actually said that you were!" she defended herself, "he just assumed it himself and I neither denied nor confirmed it. Like it's such a big deal! I mean, it's not even real!"

"Apart from your lack of original rhyming, I'd like to point out that this actually is a big deal."

Ginny shook her head, "no, it's not. You don't understand. It shouldn't be. I bet we can walk out of here and never think about it again."

"Would you be able to prove it isn't such a big deal?" he asked.

"No," Ginny shrugged, "can you prove it _is_ a big deal?"

Malfoy's smirk widened and he shrugged slowly.

"Is that a yes, or what?" she was suddenly feeling quite insecure. What was he doing? What was going on in that grey mass of his?

"Is he looking?" he suddenly asked in a low voice, bending towards her and Ginny shivered despite herself. She looked over his shoulder and she saw Mr. Slimeball, looking at her expectantly.

"Yes," she nodded, "wh-" she was cut off by his lips crushing against hers, cupping the back of her head with one hand, so she couldn't get away. Not that she would've tried, anyway, she was far too distracted by his moving and demanding lips. Although he never tried to pass the barrier of her closed lips, she had closed her eyes and she was surprised to find his arms encircling her waist.

This was wrong, this was so wrong in so many ways. She was enjoying this way more than she should and tt was when someone next to her said, "Oh just get a room already!" that she immediately stopped with what she was doing.

"What. Was that?" she asked, her freckled cheeks colored bright red.

"That, Weasley, is what they call a big deal. Now," he smirked again, "try to walk away from here, get to sleep at night, and try not to think about this."

He tossed a few coins at the bar to pay his drink, turned around and left, leaving a flabbergasted Ginny behind.

That night, to her very own surprise, she tossed and turned, but she couldn't get to sleep.

Little did she know that, one hundred miles away, Draco Malfoy was having the same problem.


End file.
